yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 070
"The Terrifying, Most Evil Dragon Appears! Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 3, 2012. Summary " appears to be destroyed.]] Kite asks Dr. Faker if he's ready for his confession and declares "Photon Stream of Destruction" as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" rears its head and fires. As the smoke from the attack clears, Faker laughs, his robotic eye glowing red. Faker claims their attacks can't reach a "genius" like him and instructs them to behold the true form of "Number 53: Heart-eartH" - "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon"! Yuma asks where the new "Number" came from and Faker explains that when "Heart-eartH" is targeted for an attack while it has no Overlay Units, he can Special Summon "Heart-eartH Dragon" and attach "Heart-eartH" as its Overlay Unit. He adds that when it is successfully Special Summoned, he can change all opponents' Attack Position monsters to Defense Position. " blocks the game-ending damage.]] The monsters they control change to Defense Position and Faker urges them to surrender before "Heart-eartH Dragon". Kite and Yuma conclude that since the monsters were switched, the attack was canceled. Shark is surprised it had an effect that powerful hidden up its sleeve. Faker activates his face-down "Fake Form", saying that when monsters switch to Defense Position, this card can inflict 400 damage for each monster switched. Tori is concerned for everyone and Astral, still suffering in the Sphere Field, mutters, "Yuma...". Faker tells them to take the 1200 damage. Kite activates the effect of the "Kuriphoton" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard and paying half their Life Points to negate all damage they'll take this turn. "Kuriphoton" appears and absorbs the blast from "Fake Form". Kite falls to one knee and Yuma is concerned. Kite vows that his body won't fail until Faker is defeated. " attacks with "Heart Break Cannon".]] Faker calls Kite foolish, adding that if he surrendered now, he could save himself the pain. He draws and asks if Kite really said he'd defeat him. He asks if they cannot hear the footsteps of defeat and the resonance of the Astral World's annihilation. He orders "Heart-eartH Dragon" to attack "Number 32: Shark Drake". Shark asks why'd he'd attack when his monster has 0 ATK. As "Heart-eartH Dragon" rears its head, Faker explains that when it battles, the opponent will receive the Battle Damage that he would normally take as effect damage instead and it cannot be destroyed by battle. Kite calculates and says they'll take 2100 damage if this hits. Shark adds that means they'll lose and Faker yells "Heart Break Cannon"! Shark declares he won't let this happen and activates his face-down "Escape Lure", which lets him switch the target of the attack and halve the Battle Damage (thus halving the effect damage in the process). He changes the target to "Number 39: Utopia", which confuses both Yuma and Faker, with the latter calling shark a fool. Shark tells Yuma to hurry and realize the reason himself. Kite helps, saying that if the damage he's supposed to receive is lowered, the damage to them will be as well. Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the damage again. "Heart-eartH Dragon" fires a beam, which "Utopia" reflects, "Heart-eartH Dragon" in turn reflects it back with its effect and Yuma declares they'll take only 500 damage this way. As the blast hits, Yuma, Shark and Kite are thrown backwards and all scream in pain, with Astral joining them in the latter action. Their Life Points fall to 100. Faker says they're still struggling then. He activates another effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" - he recovers Life Points equal to the damage they took, so his value rises to 2950. Faker Sets a card and ends his turn. 's kattobingu gives hope.]] Tori urges all three of them to do their best - all hope is being entrusted to them. Kite compliments Yuma and Shark for surviving this far. Shark chides him for still acting so almighty at a time like this. Yuma says they have only 100 Life Points left. Shark asks if he's become dispirited and urges him to "have his nap" if he has. Yuma insists he isn't; how could he give up at a time like this? He says Astral is waiting for him to save him. Yuma yells "kattobingu", causing Tori, and even Shark and Kite, to smile. Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in Attack Position. Faker calls "Chaos Numbers" the "new power of Numbers", but insists it won't help against "Heart-eartH Dragon". Knowing "Heart-eartH" will rebound the damage, Yuma knows he must think of something else. He examines his hand, which contains "Gamusharush", "Xyz Unity" and "Gamushara". Getting an idea, he orders "Utopia Ray" to attack with "Hope Sword Chaos Slash". Faker believes Yuma must be choosing to end his life by his own hands then. Yuma activates "Gamusharush", explaining that he can reduce his monster's ATK to 0 to inflict 600 damage. Faker's Life Points fall to 2350 and Yuma Sets a card to end his turn. Kite says Yuma finally did some thinking after all then. takes damage from "Gamusharush".]]Shark is surprised he was so bold just to inflict 600 damage, but adds that it was a good way to deplete Faker's Life Points since battling won't work. Yuma tells them that with their power and bonds, they can defeat Faker. Shark draws, but hold his stomach in pain, still bleeding. He urges himself to hold out a little longer. Faker reveals another effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon". After it is Summoned, any cards placed on the field by the opponent are banished during the next Standby Phase. The ears of "Heart-eartH Dragon" glow and "Utopia Ray" and Yuma's Set card vanish. Faker claims bonds are nothing but fantasy - if they really exist, they must prove it now. Shark tells him that bonds may not be visible, but they are deeply connected by people's hearts. As long as they exist, their wills may be delivered. " absorbs the attack of "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss".]] Glowing with a purple aura, Shark performs a Chaoz Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" in Attack Position. He says he won't give up and that this is his own "kattobingu". He activates "Deep-Sea Attack", which lets him send one WATER monster with 2000 or more ATK from his hand to the Graveyard to allow another monster to attack directly. Sending "Jawsman" to the Graveyard, "Shark Drake Veiss" attacks Faker with "Depth Chaos Bite". Kite is impressed that he managed to avoid "Heart-eartH Dragon" altogether and attack Faker, but Faker claims it was a foolish play. He activates his face-down "Fake Life", which lets him negate a direct attack and gain Life Points equal to the damage he would have taken. Therefore, his Life Points rise to 5150. Yuma is concerned that he increased his Life Points again. Shark Sets a card, but is in so much pain he can barely get the words out. Faker taunts Shark, saying he lost his pride and younger sister due to Byron's scheme; will he tragically lose his own life here as well? Shark falls to his knees now. Yuma rushes over and sees the blood, which Shark insists is not a big deal. Kite calls to Shark, saying he's received his will. Kite draws and Faker declares the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" again, asking if they've not figured it out yet. " Summons two "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodons".]]As "Shark Drake Veiss" begins to fade as its banished, Faker urges them to prove their bonds again. Shark begins laughing as "Shark Drake Veiss" and his Set card vanish. He tells Faker he fell for it. He reveals that the trap was "Xyz Dimension Splash", which only activates upon being banished. He can Special Summon two Level 8 WATER monsters from his Deck, though their effects are negated, they cannot attack and are unable to be Tributed. Shark Special Summons two copies of "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon". Faker seems impressed, saying he used the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" to his advantage. Shark insists their wills can be delivered and tells Kite he entrusts him with this last hope. Shark falls to his knees again. Kite mutters Shark's name before screaming as a red aura surrounds him. He overlays "Galaxy-Eyes" with the two "Ancient Sharks" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in Attack Position. Shark says he's counting on Kite and Kite responds that he cannot let it end here, though his vision is now blurred. Telling them this is his power, he activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" as "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as its Overlay Unit. The effects of all other monsters on the field are negated. Declaring "Photon Howling", the color of "Heart-eartH Dragon" drains to gray. Faker appears shocked and Kite activates another effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes". Detaching an Overlay Unit, he detaches all the Overlay Units from "Heart-eartH Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" gains 500 ATK for each opponent's Unit detached. He tells Faker to let him redeem him with his own hands and that his confession begins now. Faker calls Kite a fool and an inexperienced brat. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" with "Ultimate Photon Stream", dropping Faker to 150. He's thrown onto his back, some of his robotic armor shattering in the process. Yuma cheers and the red aura fades from Kite. 's attack.]] Kite urges Faker to give up and free Hart now. Faker attempts to rise and asks Kite if he has any idea what he's doing. Kite is confused and Faker says that the only way Hart can survive is if the Astral World is destroyed. He explains that without power from the Barian World, Hart wouldn't have even survived until now. He was born frail and Faker says that even now his existence is feeble and he is close to dying. In order to save him, Faker says, he had to visit the other dimensions. Yuma realizes that that's why his father and Vetrix were sacrificed. Faker confirms this, saying he had to sacrifice his "friends and partners" to open the gate. On the other side, he found the Barian World. He explains that the Barian World is not a solid one, it is a world of energy. Faker agreed to a trade with with he being he meets there - it would give Hart the power to survive, while Faker would destroy the Astral World. To that end, he finished the Sphere Field Cannon and began gathering the "Numbers". If he didn't succeed, the being would take Hart from him. Kite asks why Faker never told him and Faker responds that he knew Kite would take all of the burden for himself if told. from the Barian World.]]He thanks Kite, who became a Number Hunter of his own volition to help Hart. Kite says he is wrong and asks why he does not trust his own family. He adds he will protect Hart no matter what, even at the cost of his own life. Yuma says he will gladly lend Kite his power to help. Shark says the same, adding he has a score to settle with the Barian World himself. Yuma insists that together, even the Barian World would be no match for them. Addressing Faker as "father", Kite tells him he no longer has to give anything up - if he believes in them, they will finish everything. A single tear falls from Faker's eye and a voice suddenly says "Dr. Faker". A being of red energy appears and tells Faker it's a shame. Faker falls backwards, screaming in terror. He tells the being to stop. It responds that it thought Faker could do better than this. Faker is surrounded in red mist, from which emerges "Heart-eartH Dragon". The red being laughs, then possesses Faker and speaks through him. He addresses all three of them, saying that this Duel is far from over. Yuma asks who he is and he responds that he is a Barian.The character is not named here, but would later be revealed to be named Vector. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo vs. Dr. Faker Duel continues from the previous episode.''At the end of the previous episode, Dr. Faker had "Battle Route" face-up. The card does not appear in this episode or the next; what happened to it is unknown. '''Turn 4: Kite' The effect of "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, switching all Attack Position monsters Faker's opponents control to Defense Position. As an effect has changed battle positions, Faker activates his face-down "Fake Form" inflicting 400 damage to his opponents to for each monster whose position was changed by the effect. Kite activates the effect of the "Kuriphoton" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard and paying half his team's Life Points (Yuma, Shark and Kite 1200 → 600) to prevent all damage for the rest of the turn. Turn 5: Faker "Heart-eartH Dragon" attacks "Number 32: Shark Drake", with the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activating, which would inflict the Battle Damage to the opponent as effect damage instead. Shark activates his face-down "Escape Lure", changing the attack target to another monster he controls and halving the Battle Damage (thus halving the effect damage as well). The new target becomes "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", using its effect on "Heart-eartH Dragon" and halving the Battle Damage again (Yuma, Shark and Kite 600 → 100).The written Japanese anime lore of "Half Unbreak" states it targets a monster you control, but Yuma states he is targeting "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". The effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, increasing Faker's Life Points by the damage he inflicted (Faker 2450 → 2950). Faker Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, destroying "Shield Fin" in the process. Yuma's hand contains "Gamusharush", "Xyz Unity" and "Gamushara". "Utopia Ray" attacks "Heart-eartH Dragon", with Yuma activating "Gamusharush" from his hand, reducing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" to 0 and inflicting 600 damage to Faker (Faker 2950 → 2350). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 7: Shark As his opponents played cards during the last turn that are still on the field, the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, banishing them - "Utopia Ray" and Yuma's Set card. Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark activates "Deep-Sea Attack", sending a WATER monster with 2000 or more ATK from his hand to the Graveyard to allow "Shark Drake Veiss" to attack directly. He sends "Jawsman" to the Graveyard and "Shark Drake Veiss" attacks directly. Faker activates his face-down "Fake Life", negating the direct attack and gaining Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Faker 2350 → 5150). Shark Sets a card. 'Turn 8: Kite As his opponents played cards during the last turn that are still on the field, the the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, banishing them - "Shark Drake Veiss" and Shark's Set card. However, Shark's Set card was "Xyz Dimension Splash", which activates when it is banished. It lets Shark Special Summon 2 Level 8 WATER monsters from his Deck, but their effects are negated, they cannot attack and cannot be Tributed. He Special Summons two copies of "Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon" (2900/1300) in Attack Position. Kite overlays the Level 8 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with the two Level 8 "Ancient Sharks" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned with "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effects of all other face-up monsters. Kite activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach the Overlay Unit from "Heart-eartH Dragon" and increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" by 500 for each opponent's detached Unit (4500 → 5000). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" (Faker 5150 → 150). As "Heart-eartH Dragon" was destroyed while it had no Overlay Units, its effect activates, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard, but only once (0/0). ''Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes